


Chance Encounter

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By accident Pike runs into McCoy at a bar. hat's the only thing that's revealed</p><p>Written for synia09 for <a href="http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/"> Happy Trekmas 2013</a><a></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

McCoy sat at the bar with a pad in one hand and a glass of Kentucky bourbon in the other. He'd found this dive bar by accident when he was in search of someplace to go that would be far enough away from Starfleet Academy so he could come here and be reasonable safe from other cadets looking for a night of partying. 

He was well into his third drink when he felt someone sit down next to him. He'd been lucky enough to scowl at others who tried to sit next to him and make conversation and have them go away. Turning toward the person who invaded the world he built around himself, he couldn't hold back the, "son of a bitch," he uttered when he saw Captain Pike in a leather jacket sitting next to him looking just as fine out of his uniform as he did in it. 

"Cadet McCoy," Captain Pike said as he motioned for another drink for McCoy and one for himself.

"Christ man, keep that cadet stuff to yourself. Call me Len or Doctor. I have a reputation with the riff raff and don't want the fact I'm a cadet to ruin it," McCoy declared, draining the last of the bourbon in his glass.

"Well then *Doctor*, just how did you find this place and what exactly are you doing here during final exam week?" Pike asked as he picked up the glass the bartender had just put in front of them.

"Salute," McCoy said holding up his glass toward Captain Pike. If he could avoid answering he would. He really didn't know if he could lie his way through the fact Captain Pike himself was the reason he went in search of this bar in the first place. He'd needed a place to go to get away from Jim's incessant equal parts hero-worship and bemoaning about Pike. Jim's feelings about Pike was the last thing he needed to deal with considering his own attraction to the Captain who just happened to be teaching at the Academy this year. 

"You didn't answer my question?" Pike pointed out.

McCoy laughed and tipped his glass toward Pike. "No, sir, I didn't and I don't intend to."

"Defying an order?" Pike questioned.

"You didn't make it an order, therefore I am at liberty to answer or not," McCoy pointed out. "But since I'm a nice guy."

"You're a nice guy? I thought you prided yourself on being a surly bastard," Pike interrupted as he laughed at McCoy's statement.

"I am a surly bastard," McCoy agreed with a smile. "When I'm not being a nice guy."

Captain Pike couldn't help himself as he laughed again. "You, Doctor McCoy are a contradiction in terms."

"That's what my mamma always said about me," McCoy said as he took a drink, savouring the burn as he swallowed, needing any distraction he could get from the sound of Pike's laughter and the seldom seen full smile.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Pike said with a laugh. Picking up McCoy's PADD, he asked, "So what are you working on?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to any kind of a reasonable answer to his original question.

"Case study analysis of former medical officers. Comparing their treatments to what we can do today and the differences. Analyzing what worked better then and what works better today."

"Who did you get?" Pike asked, curious as to whom McCoy was assigned.

"Dr. Phlox. NX01," McCoy said as he downed his drink. 

"The first Enterprise. Interesting assignment," Pike commented. 

"At first I was dismayed with the archaic medical practices and the use of non-traditional medicine, but the more I read about the Denobulan doctor the more I like him," McCoy stated with a shrug, raising his glass for yet another refill.

"You would," Pike commented. They had a few more drinks as they talked about doctors and previous ships and the relationships between medical officers and captains. 

By the time the bottle the bartender had finally sat on front of them was empty, neither man was capable of walking a straight line let alone anything else. 

"How did we drink a bottle of bourbon?" Pike asked picking up the empty bottle and setting it back down on the counter. 

"We were thirsty?" McCoy supplied picking up his PADD and making like he was going to leave. 

"You're not fit to leave on your own. You'll walk yourself into a wall, or god forbid the bay," Pike stated take McCoy's arm.

"Guess you're gonna have to come with me then to make sure I don't, 'cuz, I'm leaving," McCoy said as he moved behind Captain Pike trying to put some distance between he and Pike before he did something monumentally stupid. 

Pike stood up and followed McCoy as they wove their way through the bar and out onto the street. Closing the distance between them, he linked his arm through McCoy's to keep the good doctor from disappearing down some alley and getting lost. Pike guided them down the nearly deserted street. Both of them laughing at the absurdity of their weaving around the sidewalk as they walked, leaning more and more onto one another. 

He found it very hard to resist the attraction he felt for the man who was half holding him up and half leaning onto him as they walked. It didn't help all he could smell was the spiciness of Captain Pike's cologne and it was like a direct line to his nether regions, short circuiting his brain. The alcohol in his system gave him the bravery to do what he'd wanted to do since he first saw Captain Pike standing before him in his perfect uniform, he pushed Pike against the brick side of a building and claimed the Captain's mouth in a kiss. 

"Give a guy a little warning, Doctor," Pike said as he grabbed McCoy's hips and flipped their positions so McCoy was pressed back against the bricks and kissed him again with the same fierceness McCoy had exhibited in his kiss. 

"Maybe we should take this someplace else," McCoy suggest breaking their kiss after someone shouted obscenities at them as they passed.

"We'll get a shuttle and go to my place," Pike declared leaning back and pulling McCoy with him resuming their swerving walk down the street toward a shuttle stop.

They leaned against each other on the shuttle ride back to Pike's home. Fumbling with the keypad, Pike finally gained access to his own home, and then all bets were off. PADDs were dropped, clothes were strewn on the walk between the door and Pike's bedroom until they were laying in a tangled heap on Pike's large bed. 

"We seem to have a slight problem," McCoy said with a giggle as he pressed his body against Pike's. 

"I beg to differ," Pike disagreed.

"Captain, whether or not you agree, we have a problem," McCoy reiterated thrusting his semi-hard cock against Pike's hip.

"First. We are naked in bed, call me Chris. Second. I am not slight," Pike stated, grabbing McCoy's hand and placing it on his groin. 

"I see what you mean," McCoy agreed caressing the half hard cock in his hand. 

"I want," Chris groaned at the feel of Len's hand on him.

"Me too," Len echoed, "Tomorrow," he added very glad that he didn't have any classes the next day, because he had every intention of having his way with the good Captain. 

Chris repositioned them so he could lay his head on the doctor' shoulder. Pulling the sheet up over their bodies, he caressed up and down Len's chest, feeling his tight muscles and the sprinkling of hair under his palm. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled. He was glad he'd run into Len at the bar, and very glad for the amount of alcohol they had consumed because it lowered their inhibitions and made it possible for them to end up right where they were. Neither one of them would have allowed for it to happen any other way but now that they had taken the first step, he looked forward to peeling back the layers that made up the good doctor.


End file.
